These Arms of Mine
is the sixth episode of the seventh season and the 132nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A documentary film crew visits the hospital six months after the shooting to document the road to recovery for doctors and patients. The camera lenses follow Derek, Owen, Mark, and Callie as they ambitiously perform a rare arm transplant surgery, Meredith helps Cristina put on a brave face for the cameras, and Bailey's patient, Mary, returns for her surgery -- which marks the first time they've all seen of each other since that fateful day. Full Summary In the ER, the emergency dispatch informs the nurse that there's a trauma on its way. Owen wants Derek paged. Meredith and Cristina explain to the filming crew that they are on trauma rotation, meaning they have to take point and assess each medical emergency that comes in. The doctors are working on a patient in the trauma room as Cristina stands in the back. She explains to the filming crew that sometimes, you have to know when to stand back. Meredith starts compressions on the patient. Derek explains he was paged down to assess the brain damage, but he's waiting outside of the trauma room until they've managed to stabilize the man. Owen calls that the man is basically braindead, so Derek goes in now. He asks if the man's a donor. Mark joins Derek and Owen outside of the man's ICU room. He's a match. They got their guy. Mark tells the crew they picked a good night to start filming, because this is gonna be good. Zack and his wife Nora were called in by Mark Sloan. As Nora helps him to put his gown on, they are excited that it's finally time for his transplant. The camera pulls back, revealing Zack has no arms. He's gonna get some arms today. A short reel talks about Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and its recent tragedy. Today, they visit the survivors, their patients, their triumphs, and their disappointments. This is Seattle Medical: Road to Recovery. Richard talks about how things have changed since the shooting. They have installed new security measures to ensure safety. In the background, Lexie is stopped by the security guards. She says they go through this every morning. It's her, she's just changed her hair color back. Lexie calls for Richard and asks him to come tell the security guards that it's her. Cristina and Meredith talk about their friendship. Meredith says it's impossible to work together this closely without becoming close friends. Over footage of them working on a patient in the ER, a text on screen informs the viewers that Cristina operated on a colleague at gunpoint. The colleague was Dr. Grey's husband. Meredith and Cristina agree that the experience has brought them closer together, although they were close already. They can ask anyone. Derek affirms this. Meredith and Cristina have sleepovers in his bed, with him in it. Meredith and Cristina's ER patient needs a thoracotomy. Cristina sets up everything for it and then takes over compressions from Meredith so Meredith can do the actual thoracotomy. In peds, Alex says he's been here since 5 AM and his interns even got here before him. He walks past Lily's room and tells her to turn down her loud music or wear headphones. He's asked if he's changed since the shooting. He says he doesn't know, but he shows his scar. Mary and Bill Portman are shown as they get ready to leave for the hospital. It's time for her colostomy reversal. She says she was supposed to have the surgery months ago, but the shooting happened instead. Mary and Bill arrive at the hospital. They haven't been there since the shooting, so it's difficult to go back. Inside, as they're registering, Bailey comes over and she and Mary hug. A text explains this is the first time they've seen each other since they were trapped together during the shooting. Bailey says it's not a habit of hers to hug patients. The camera follows a running Arizona as she's paged 911 to Lily's room. You never walk when you're paged 911. In the room, Alex is having trouble intubating Lily. She bottomed out 4 minutes ago, meaning she needs oxygen within the next two minutes, or she'll die. Arizona has trouble getting past the obstruction, so Alex performs a trach. Lily's woken up. Arizona is explaining to her that the tube in her neck is to help her breathe. She can't talk. Arizona informs her that her mother is on her way. Arizona explains to the camera that Lily has a growth on her windpipe that's blocking her airway. She's had surgeries to remove it in the past, but it's aggressive so it keeps recurring. It's gotten much worse. In Lily's room, Alex assures Lily she doesn't have to worry about annoying the nurses. She can push the button as much as she wants. Lily is really upset so Alex puts her headphones in so she can listen to her music. Alex explains that it happens regularly that you have to do a procedure on a kid when the parents aren't around. A lot of kids are in here for weeks and parents usually can't take that much time off from work. He says they have parent cots, beds for parents, which they said up in their kids' rooms. There's footage of a parent sleeping in his daughter's room as he explains it. Alex says that doesn't mean they are bad parents, they are just busy. Outside the hospital, Nicole Waldman is talking about last night. She's the wife of the arm donor. When the phone rang last night, she had this sinking feeling. She gets now why people call motorcycles donor cycles. She was called in because even though Sam's a donor, arms require special consent. Sam would have no problem with that, so of course she'll give her consent. She admits it's hard, though, the thought of someone else holding his hand. Mark, Owen, Derek, and Callie are going over the arm transplant procedure. Over some footage of them goofing around, Mark says he and Derek go way back. Derek is like his better half. Not the better looking half, of course. So when he heard Derek got shot... Every day, they give bad news to patients and their families. For the first time in his life, he understood what that feels like. As the four doctors are discussing the procedure, no one pays attention the bones, which causes Callie to roll her eyes. Callie is with the donor as she explains the procedure. The surgery will take 15 to 20 hours and it'll happen in two ORs. There will be five teams of surgeons: two for each arm and another to harvest veins from the leg. As the men brag about being called medical titans, since it's the first double arm transplant in the US, Callie stands in back rolling her eyes some more. Callie is prepping the donor body to extract antibodies from his blood. That is in preparation for later, when they remove bone marrow from the donor and infuse it into Zack to reduce the chances of rejection. She's no medical titan, but it's pretty damn cool. Nora explains that Zack lost his arms at work. He was a logger. The thing brought them closer together. Literally, she has to wipe his ass for him. He'd cover his face, but he doesn't have hands. The jokes make April giggle. Bailey is examining Mary, who says she and Bill started travelling right after the shooting. They blew through their savings, but life is short. Bailey says it sure is. Mary's asked what she's looking forward to after her surgery. She says babies, lots of them. During Bailey's exam, a loud alarm goes off that scares Mary. Bailey tells her it's just a false alarm. It happens once or twice a week. In his office, Richard admits there are some kinks in the new security system as always is the case with new things, but they're working them out. The alarm stops. Cristina and Meredith explain that there's a new lockdown system that makes it possible to isolate different parts of the hospital. Supposedly, at the last emergency, there were some people wandering around. Richard says that despite the kinks, people still feel safer. Arizona enters his office. He congratulates her. He's so proud of her. He explains that Arizona has won the prestigious Carter Madison grant. Outside at a coffee cart, Teddy can't believe Arizona has won the grant. Callie is not so enthusiastic as Teddy hugs her. Arizona denies that she applied for the grant because of the shooting. There are major gaps in the care of children in developing countries. There are no global health initiatives for pediatric surgery. With this grant, she can start to chagne that. She applied for the grant two years ago, back when she was a completely different person. She was new here, still a fellow, and single. Now she has important people here. Over some footage of Callie and Arizona entering the hospital together, Arizona says that complicates things. However, this is bigger than her. It's the opportunity of a lifetime, so of course she's accepting the grant. It just means she's moving to Africa. A short reel shows things that are coming up. Lexie makes a surprising discovery on the donor, something that could ruin everything. Several doctors are shown frustrated or disappointed. Mark and Owen just got coffee. They talk about the arm transplant. Not everyone can donate just donate arms, and not every amputee wants it or is eligible for it. It's mentally hard to process that you're walking around with someone else's arms, and the revalidation takes years. Derek explains the screening process is extensive. They have ensure that the recipient is physically and mentally stable, determined, and very patient. That is all before you can even begin to look for an arm. They have been looking for arms for Zack for two years now. In the donor's room, Lexie makes a discovery. Callie comes to take a look and gasps. She hasn't seen this before. She asks to have Sloan paged. April hopes the tattoo won't ruin everything. She and Lexie are charting as Jackson comes over because he's heard that they get to scrub in on the double arm transplant. He then notices they are being filmed and he acts all weird. Callie explains it's a real concern that the recipient rejects the arms physically or emotionally. The first hand transplant recipient wanted to lose the hand, because it fels like dead weight. It's possible that seeing the name of the donor's wife on the arms every day will make Zack reject the arms, because it'll remind him that the arms are not his. Callie and Mark deliver the news to Zack and Nora. The name Nicole is tattooed on the arms. Zack and Nora say they love the name Nicole. If it means that he still gets the arms, it'll be his favorite name. Callie admits she did not see that coming. Nicole explains that her husband got the tattoo a year after they met to show her how much he loved her. She's pretty sure she called him an idiot for it. She told him you do normal things, like a date or a poem or a proposal, to profess your love. He then got down on his knee and proposed on the spot. After that, even if they were fighting, she'd catch a glimpse of that tattoo and remember that this guy loved her. While Alex says he doesn't even like kids, he's transporting Lily. They come across Lexie, whose badge just won't open the door. He uses his badge and they pass on. Alex says peds has nothing to do with liking kids. Alex gives Lily some instructions before she has her scan taken. He'll be right in that booth. She can't take her iPod with her. Alex asks the camera crew to back off for a while. Alex says you get into peds because it's elite. Meanwhile, while Lily's in the scanner, Alex is shown to sing her favorite song for her using the mic. Alex says there are only 38 pediatric surgery fellowship spots in the country, compared to 120 for cardiothoracic. Pediatric surgery is the elite, so yeah, he'd consider specializing in it. But definitely not because of the kids. Meanwhile, there's some residual footage of Alex singing for Lily. Meredith and Cristina are working on another patient in the ER. Meanwhile, Meredith says it's good that the shooting happened here, because they are equipped to deal with trauma. Cristina takes care of a stab wound while Meredith reveals the patient's abdominal wound. He needs surgery. Meredith says they're gonna pack him and take him upstairs. Cristina says she'll stay here for the other incoming trauma. Cristina says they are trained for trauma. As Meredith is taking the patient up to the OR, she denies it's weird that Cristina is not coming with her. She was available so she took this guy, and Cristina will take the next. It's first come, first serve. They are surgeons. They love to cut. Meanwhile, Cristina is shown to just lie down on a gurney in an empty exam room. Bill tells Mary they can still call it off and leave for another trip if she wants. Bailey says colostomy reversal is a very simple surgery. She performs it three or two times a day. She was supposed to perform on Mary on the day that it happened. Medically speaking, Mary was getting a little stoma prolapse and some electrolyte imbalances, so it's good they are doing the surgery now just to get it over with. Alex is taking Lily's lab results to Arizona. He enters a lounge, where Callie and Arizona are fighting over the grant. He asks if he should come back, but Callie says they're done and leaves. Arizona asks him for the results. Callie is talking to camera. She knows someone doesn't just turn down the Carter Madison grant. It's a great opportunity. However, if the situation were reversed, she would turn it down. She wouldn't even consider moving to another continent. But, she's not Arizona, and it's an incredible opportunity. She starts to scrub in for her surgery. Callie enters the OR and says she's in the mood to cut off some arms. Arizona explains to Gretchen, Lily's mother, that Lily has developed fistulas that make it more difficult for them to remove the growth. The tumor is now so large that it is impinging on her airway and esophagus. Removing the tumor would mean removing Lily's entire trachea, meaning she wouldn't be able to breathe. Alex says that since the shooting, he feels like there's always something that they can do. He was shot point-blank and he should have died, but he's alive. So, there's always something you can do. Gretchen understands that the surgery is a death sentence, no matter if they operate or not. In the donor OR, Owen explains they're almost ready to detach the arms from the body. They're using zigzag incisions to maximize exposure. Callie is tagging the vessels so they know exactly how to hook them up to the recipient's vessels. After a few minutes, they detach the arms. Callie explains they have to move fast, because the tissue has started dying the second they detached the arms. They move the arms to the other OR, where Derek was waiting. Lexie is again stopped by security at the main entrance. She was sent out to get coffee for Dr. Sloan to get through the amazing surgery that's happening in OR 2. She can't be late to witness medical history. The security guard inspects her badge, which she assures him is valid, and discusses with his colleague. As he says Lexie's tried to pass before, she runs passed them, through the metal detector, which causes the alarm to go off again. The alarm initiates the lockdown process, causing Jackson to get stuck in between doors with a patient. The patient suddenly crashes and Jackson starts to perform CPR. In the OR, April explains that they're 9 hours in. Callie has attached the bones with titanium plates and screws and now they're going to attach the tendons. Derek has occupied himself with the nerves and the arm's moving. A lot of people are taking pictures as Lexie rejoins the people in the OR. She ignores April's question about where she's been. Derek's asked if getting shot changed him. He says he doesn't love his job more or less. He hasn't become a better or worse doctor. If anything, it's made him grateful to be here. He feels lucky. Owen says the vessels are attached, so they need to check circulation before moving on. They release the tourniquets on one arm at a time. The arm pinks up, meaning it worked. The crowd in the OR applauds. Lily's mother talks about the commute. They've been coming here since Lily's tumor got diagnosed three years ago. It's just the two of them. They live three hours away so it's difficult for Gretchen to come more than twice a week and during the weekends. She hates leaving Lily for that long, but she wants what's best for her. Arizona said they might be able to do something for Lily after all. It's experimental. Gretchen says this is why they came here. It's totally worth the 3-hour commute on the road. Arizona explains that they've put in a stent to temporarily help Lily breathe. They removed part of the twelfth rib so they can harvest some of the cartilage. They do that to create a mixture of her own cells. Richard proudly says that is another example of how their doctors rise. This is cutting-edge regenerative medicine. Arizona explains there is no artificial replacement for a trachea, but she remembered a study and realized it doesn't have to be artificial. They are going to use Lily's own cells to grow a new trachea in the lab. Richard compliments Arizona's work. Teddy was waiting for her patient in the OR, but she's now on the other side of door. Jackson is still performing CPR on their patient. Jackson says he needs to get out of there. Teddy warns him not to break the patient's ribs. Teddy admits she's not a fan of the new security system. She's shown screaming at a security guard. She yells at him to call whoever he needs to call and override whatever he needs to override to open those doors, or she's gonna report him for wrongful death of a patient. Teddy is encouraging Jackson to hang in there, when suddenly the doors open. She tells Jackson it's okay, that he can stop now, but he's in some sort of trance and keeps on going. A frustrated Jackson is shown in a dark hallway. He kicks over a garbage bag holder. Jackson admits to the camera that it's been hard since the shooting. He lost some friends that day. Nora says it makes you look at things differently. Zack can't button a button, not even with his hooks. So, she buys him T-shirts and hoodies because he can get those on by himself by using his hooks and feet. She helps him bathe in the morning and brush his teeth and shave. It took her a while to get the hang of that. She's lying in the waiting room and checks her watch. She thought she'd have an update by now. In the OR, Mark wonders what the big deal is. Callie and Arizona will just be a plane away. Callie doesn't want to talk about it now. Owen says the arm's getting cyanotic. They have to restore blood flow or the arm will die off. Callie takes Mark's place and starts working. Lexie finds Nora and tells her there was possible complication with one of the arms. There was a clot and they are trying to restore blood flow, but he could lose the arm. Nora says one arm is better than none, but she's emotional. Everybody's offering Callie help, but she needs them to shut up and give her a second. She knows what she's doing. She thinks she's fixed it, and the arm pinks up again. There's a round of applause for Callie. In the lab, Alex explains that they break the cartilage down to its cellular level and make it into a protein liquid. They build a scaffolding for the liquid, then they cook it in the incubator to let it grow. After it's grown enough in the incubator, they're going to put it in Lily's abdomen to let it grow stronger. After a few months, they'll use it to replace her old trachea. Richard is with Alex and he says this is proof that the shooting didn't set them back. Alex and Arizona have displayed innovative thinking and resilience. They have become reinvested in medicine, and it's inspiring. In her OR, Bailey has mobilized the two intestinal segments and stapled. She's done the whole surgery in an hour. It's time to close. Bailey informs Bill that it went well. Mary's wheeled to recovery as they speak. Bill is extremely relieved that it's over. He hugs her and thanks her. Bailey admits she's happy she's finished the surgery. She thinks about going out and having a drink. Callie, Mark, Owen, and Derek are out celebrating at Joe's. Alex is still in the lab. He has to irrigate the trachea with a protein mix a couple of times a day for the next few weeks. That means he'll be living in the hospital to make sure it's done right. He'll be all about the trachea for the next month. Meanwhile, he's shown getting chips from a vending machine, brushing his teeth in the residents lounge, and sleeping next to Lily in her room. Cristina is asked if people treat her differently after the shooting. She says yes, for example, she's being filmed now. People say she's heroic, but she says it's just something she had to do. People like having a hero and they just like to think there's someone special working medical miracles. She has no super surgical powers. Meredith interrupts her and says Cristina is a hero, especially to her. The truth is most surgeons could not have done what she did that day. Cristina quietly asks her to stop it. Meredith stops talking and notices Cristina is really uncomfortable. She asks to cut. Four weeks later People are working to remove the security system. Richard explains that things keep evolving for the better. A text explains that a week later, the entire security system had been removed. At their home, Nora demonstrates that Zack already has some feeling in the top of his arms by pinching him. He can even move his arms sideways already. A text says that Zack decided to get another tattoo that reads "Thank you" right under the "Nicole" tattoo. Lily shows her scar where they put the tube in, which is barely visible. She's back today to have the new trachea sewn into her belly. Dr. Karev calls her "Human Incubator". She shows the pics that Alex has been sending her from the lab. Lily says she always wanted to become a rock star, but she might consider becoming a doctor now, too. Dr. Karev is pretty cool. In the lab, Alex shows the trachea. Back in Lily's room, Alex draws Lily's blood and tells her not to screw up his trachea. So no mosh pits, crowd surfing, smoking, drinking, doing drugs, or drunk driving, or giving her number to guys she doesn't know. Lily reminds him she's nine. While Lily's taken into the OR, a text says that once back home, Lily was asked to share the best part of her experience with her class. She brought Dr. Karev. In their apartment, Callie and Arizona are packing. Arizona can't believe the big move to Africa is right around the corner. Callie says things are better between them now. They worked it out. Callie has decides she's going with her. A text says they gave their notice the next day. Bill walks into Mary's room and tells her he brought her flowers. Mary is in a coma, hooked up to all kinds of machines. Bill kisses her forehead. In the research library, Bailey says that Mary never woke up after surgery. It's rare, but it happens. There's always a risk, and the post-op CT showed no signs of stroke or acute bleed. They did PET scans and MRIs, they tried fluids and pressors. Today, she has to talk to Bill. Mary has no brain activity and she's become septic, meaning her organs are failing. The best case scenario is that Mary regains some function and wakes up with extreme deficits, mentally and physically, but the chances of that happening are slim. Bailey is emotional. Richard says it's hard to imagine someone surviving a gunman, and then not surviving such a simple surgery. Bailey walks into Mary's room to talk to Bill. He has a decision to make. A text reveals that three days later, Bill opted to end Mary's life support, and that Dr. Bailey declined a follow-up interview. Cristina sits down in a conference room, by herself this time. She says they survived the scariest thing a person can go through, so every day is a gift. They all feel blessed to be here and to be doing what they do best, which is saving lives every day. Meanwhile, Derek is shown leaving an OR. Meredith is working in the ER. Callie and Arizona continue packing and laugh while doing it. Richard is standing on the catwalk. Bailey is sitting on a gurney and crying. One life at a time, Cristina says. They're healed, so they can continue healing others. Alex is speaking in Lily's class as the special guest. Cristina is asked if there's any one thing she takes away from all this. She overthinks it for a moment and then replies that being a hero has its price. Cast 706MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 706CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 706AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 706MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 706RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 706CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 706MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 706LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 706OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 706ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 706TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 706AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 706JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 706DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 706Nora.png|Nora 706BillPortman.png|Bill Portman 706NicoleWaldman.png|Nicole Waldman 706Zack.png|Zack 706GretchenPrice.png|Gretchen Price 706Lily.png|Lily Price 706MaryPortman.png|Mary Portman Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Amanda Foreman as Nora *Ryan Devlin as Bill Portman *Audrey Wasilewski as Nicole Waldman *John Lacy as Zachary *Vanessa Martinez as Gretchen Price *Paola Nicole Andino as Lily Price *Mandy Moore as Mary Portman Co-Starring *Crystal Kwon as Nurse Medical Notes Sam Waldman *'Diagnosis:' **Head trauma *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Sam, 37, was riding his motorcycle when a car jumped the rail and hit him. There was obvious head trauma and brain matter on the scene. He was pronounced brain dead in the ER. As he was a donor, they asked his wife for special consent to donate his arms to a patient who had lost his arms. Zachary *'Diagnosis:' **Amputated arms *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Arm transplant Zack and his wife were called in because an arm donor became available for Zack, who had lost both of his arms four years previously in a logging accident. While they were attaching the second arm, there was a problem. However, Callie stepped in and she was able to figure out what was wrong and the arm turned pink. After surgery, Zack started to have feeling in his new arms and was able to move them at the shoulder. Lily Price *'Diagnosis:' **Tracheal tumor *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Percutaneous tracheotomy **Mechanical ventilation **Stent **Grown trachea Lily stopped breathing when the tumor in her trachea blocked her airway. She had had surgery in the past to have the growth removed, but it kept coming back and each surgery left her with more scar tissue, making it harder to operate. They placed a stent to help Lily breathe. In the same surgery, part of one of her ribs was removed to harvest the cartilage because Arizona had the idea to grow a trachea from Lily's own cells so they could remove her whole trachea, along with the growth, and not have to operate on her again. The trachea grew in a lab for a while and then was implanted into her belly to finish growing. Mary Portman *'Diagnosis:' **Colostomy *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Colostomy reversal Mary was back at the hospital for a colostomy reversal, the surgery she was supposed to have the day of the shooting. The surgery went well, but Mary never woke up after the surgery. When her organs began to fail, her husband decided to take her off life support and allow her to die. Trauma Patients *'Diagnosis:' **Various *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Meredith and Cristina treated multiple trauma patients in the ER. Cardio Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Resuscitation Jackson was trapped between two doors while transporting a patient when a lockdown was in effect. When the patient coded, Jackson had to do chest compressions until the doors could be opened. Music "All My Life" - Calahan "You Know The Way" - Right the Stars Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song These Arms of Mine, originally sung by Otis Redding. *This episode scored 10.70 million viewers. *Mary Portman comes back to the hospital. Dr. Bailey finally performs the surgery she should have performed six months ago, but that was postponed due to the shooting. *'Goof:' Derek Shepherd can be seen wearing his "Chief of Surgery" lab coat in several scenes, despite no longer holding the position. * The song playing when Alex is walking past Lily's room at the beginning of the episode is "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Demi Lovato guest starred in a previous episode, Shiny Happy People, as a misdiagnosed teenage patient. * This episode spans a month, from somewhere around September 13 to mid-October 2010. The documentary also gives supplemental information about events from the week following the last images shown. Gallery Episode Stills 7x06-1.jpg 7x06-3.jpg 7x06-4.jpg 7x06-5.jpg 7x06-6.jpg 7x06-7.jpg 7x06-8.jpg 7x06-9.jpg 7x06-10.jpg 7x06-11.jpg 7x06-12.jpg 7x06-13.jpg 7x06-14.jpg 7x06-16.jpg 7x06-17.jpg 7x06-18.jpg 7x06-19.jpg 7x06-20.jpg 7x06-22.jpg 7x06-24.jpg 7x06-25.jpg 7x06-26.jpg 7x06-27.jpg 7x06-28.jpg 7x06-29.jpg 7x06-30.jpg 7x06-31.jpg 7x06-34.jpg 7x06-36.jpg 7x06-37.jpg Behind the Scenes 7x06BTS1.jpg Quotes :Derek: Doctor Yang and my wife sometimes have sleepovers, in my bed, with me in it. ---- :Cristina: Being a hero has its price. ---- :Arizona: No, I didn't apply for the grant because of the shooting. There are major gaps in the care of children in developing countries. Global health innitives exist for things like malaria, infectious diseases, immunizations, but not for pedatric surgery. With this grant, I could start to change that. Well, I applied for this thing two years ago. I was a completely different person, you know. I was new here. A surgicial fellow, single, but now I have people here, important people. It complicates things. But … this is bigger than me. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, so yeah, of course I'm accepting the grant. That just means I'm moving to Africa. ---- :Alex: I don't even like kids. Pediatric surgery has nothing to do with liking kids. You go into peds because it's elite. The best of the best. Did you know that are only 38 pediatric surgery fellowship spots in the country? The country. I mean, to compare cardiothoracic has 120. Pedatric surgery is the elite of the elite so, yeah, I consider specializing in pedatric surgery, for sure. But not because of the kids, definitely not because of the kids. ---- :Alex: Lily, I told you already, turn it down or put on your headphones. The rest of us don't have Bieber fever or whatever it is. ---- :Mark: (to the camera crew) Derek and I? We go way back. We grew up together, went to med school together. He's kinda like my better half. Not the better looking half, mind you. So when I heard he got shot … (pauses, looks down) Every day, we give bad news to patients. We tell them their loved ones are hurt or dying, or dead. And for the first time in my life I understood what that felt like. ---- :Cristina: Well we went through the scariest thing a person can go through and we survived. So now everyday's just a gift. And now we're all blessed. Blessed to be here, blessed to be doing what we do best, which is saving lives. Every day. One life at a time. We're healed so that we can continue healing others. ---- :Cristina: People like to say what I did was heroic, but I wasn't. It was just a thing that I had to do. I think people like to have a hero and it makes them feel better to think that they're in the middle of that horror that there's someone special working medical miracles. I don't have super special medical powers. :Meredith: Cristina is a hero, especially to me. The truth is most surgeons could not have done what she did that day. ---- :Miranda: I generally don't make it a habit to hug my patients. ---- :Meredith: It's pretty impossible to work this closely and not be close friends. See Also de:Seattle Medical fr:En immersion Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes